


Swings Both Ways

by schneestern



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-29
Updated: 2007-03-29
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: Jared's a bad puppy





	Swings Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Mel wanted to watch the Paley Interview. I wanted her to write porn. We found a happy medium by writing porn _about_ the Paley interview together. It all went ~~downhill~~ porny from there. Title provided by the lovely and very smart [](http://immoralilly.livejournal.com/profile)[immoralilly](http://immoralilly.livejournal.com/).

The door clicks closed behind Jared and then Jensen's got him pressed up hard against it, one knee forced between his thighs, hot breath against Jared's neck. "Can't believe you tried to _kiss me_. In front of all those people."

"I couldn't help myself," Jared pants, fingers digging into Jensen's ass, drawing him closer. "You were sprawling in the most obscene way possible. I could see the outline of your dick, dude!"

Jensen grunts and pushes Jared against the door forcefully, making Jared's head nearly bounce against the wood. "You need to learn some fucking _control_ , Jared," he hisses.

"Why? I like it when you're all angry like this afterwards." Jared makes quick work of Jensen's jeans and shoves them down along with his boxers. He reaches for Jensen, pulling him closer, one big hand around his dick. "Besides, you knew what those jeans would do to me when you put them on this morning."

"You're like a bad puppy," Jensen groans, head lolling uselessly against Jared's shoulder when Jared starts stroking him. It's been a long day, and this - skin on skin, the warm smell of salt and Jared's shampoo - it's exactly what he needs. "Should buy you a freakin' collar or something."

At that, Jared goes completely still, hand stopping mid-stroke. Jensen feels Jared's body tense all over and he raises his head to look at Jared, to find out what's wrong and get him to fucking move his hand again. He tries to meet Jared's eyes, but Jared looks right past him as if there's something particularly interesting on the opposite wall.

Jared chews at his lip nervously and his fingers twitch around Jensen's cock. It's distracting but Jensen musters up all the strength he has left, trying to figure out what it is that's brought about this change in Jared. He lifts a hand and turns Jared's head, so he's forced to look at him. When he sees the deer-in-headlights look Jared's wearing, realization dawns on him. "You've thought about a collar before, haven't you, Jared?"

Jared screws his eyes shut so tightly Jensen can see the lines around his mouth deepen. The shudder that works through his body is what really gets Jensen, though - he can feel the hot line of Jared's cock twitching against his hip. Contemplatively, Jensen reaches down and slips two fingers past the waistband of Jared's jeans. The pads brush over the wet head of Jared's cock, eliciting a low, tortured moan.

"You want it, don't you?" Jensen murmurs. "You want it tight around your neck, biting into your skin and marking you."

"F-fuck," Jared groans and pushes a little against Jensen's fingers. Jensen slowly opens Jared's jeans, sliding down the zipper so he can better wrap his hand around Jared's dick. He leans into him, hot breath against Jared's ear.

"And you want to wear it in public too, don't you? Show it to the fans out there in the room. Show everyone who you really belong to. That no one but me gets to fuck you so hard, so good."

The knock Jared's head makes when it connects with the door sounds painful. Jensen smirks and twists his hand, making sure his nails scrape just lightly along the underside, barely enough pressure to tease. Jared's hand, still loosely wrapped around Jensen's own cock, twitches again, feebly. "Tell me, Jared. Tell me how much you want it."

"I...god...I want it so much, Jen. Been thinking about it for so long." Jared slowly starts stroking Jensen's cock again, like he needs to do it to keep focused, to find the courage to keep talking. "Want you to put it around my neck. And I want you to..." he trails off, blushing furiously.

"And what, Jared?" Jensen's voice is soft and gentle and he smiles as Jared's blush deepens, disappearing under the collar of his hideous pink shirt.

"I want you to tie a leash to it." Jared's voice is barely more than a whisper, so Jensen has to strain to catch all the words, but when he does, his eyes go wide with shock.

"Oh god," Jared mumbles, obviously mortified. Jensen can't help but lean in and kiss the deep red flush across the bridge of Jared's nose, drag his lips from one cheek to the other, then back over to the shell of Jared's ear. All the while, the idea of tugging Jared around by a lead is pushing at his mind, demanding his attention. He can't believe it's possible to be any harder than he was before, but already he can feel his cock swelling in Jared's hand.

It seems that Jared doesn't quite notice how much this turns Jensen on, because he keeps stroking Jensen harder, murmuring, "I'm sorry, Jen. I'm so sorry. It's messed up. Just...just forget about it, okay? Please? God, this is so embarrassing."

And Jensen's head snaps up and he grasps Jared's wrist working his cock and tightens his grip on it, forcing Jared to stop moving. "Are you fucking kidding me, Jay? Don't be sorry for telling me something like this."

Jared stills, breathing unevenly; he looks like he can't believe Jensen's not socking him in the jaw. "What? You mean you...?"

"Yeah, I," Jensen answers with a wicked grin, gripping Jared's cock again, stroking hard and fast. "God, the thought of you with that collar on, Jared, it _does_ things to me." He lets go of Jared's wrist, using the freed hand to reach up and circle Jared's throat with his fingers. They don't quite reach all the way around, but Jensen can imagine how the strip of black leather would look in his hand's position.

Jared looks at him then, his eyes shining with relief. He mirrors the way Jensen strokes him and soon they fall into an easy rhythm that's fast and hard, making both of them pant. Jared holds Jensen's gaze and slides his free hand up over Jensen's around his throat. "Tighter," he whispers.

Jensen draws in a sharp breath. "Jay, I don't want to hurt you....I – _fuck_ – I'll leave marks."

Jared smiles at him reassuringly and groans, "Do it, please. And then we'll get a collar before the marks are gone." Jensen curses again, his fingers tightening almost despite himself until he can feel the fast beat of Jared's pulse against his palm. Jared's moaning almost continuously now, fist tightening and loosening convulsively around Jensen's dick.

"Christ, Jensen," he manages. It comes out raspy, the way he sometimes sounds when he's had Jensen's cock down his throat for long minutes. Jared swallows hard, Adam's apple moving under Jensen's thumb and Jensen knows Jared's close, really close, by the way his glazed eyes lose focus. He presses forward and licks a wet stripe over Jared's throat, where his fingers aren't wrapped tightly around it.

"Mine," he growls, voice deep and honey smooth. "You belong to me and when we go out there again everyone will see it, see that you're all mine." And at that last word he gently bites at the side of Jared's throat. It's all that Jared needs. A choked off, ragged sound escapes his throat before he comes warm and wet over Jensen's hand.

"Jesus," Jensen mumbles, stroking Jared through it all, milking the last drops out of him until Jared's pawing weakly at his chest and making soft, pleading noises. "So hot, Jay. Can't wait to get that collar around your neck." Jared looks like he wants to say something back to that, but he's still catching his breath, and with Jared still too spent to do it himself, Jensen is forced to take matters into his own hands. He lets go of Jared's cock and wraps his slick, sticky fingers around himself and Jared's limp hand, starting the both of them moving again.

He keeps his eyes on Jared as he moves their hands over his cock. Jared's still panting, puffs of air tickling Jensen's cheek. But Jensen only sees his fingerprints on Jared's neck and the way they turn into red, angry bruises. He wants to lick them, kiss them all better and at the same time leave new ones on the untouched skin where he couldn't reach. He's about to raise his hand and at least touch the bruises, when Jared suddenly comes to life again and grips Jensen's dick so hard it almost, _almost_ borders on pain.

The first harsh pull has tingling warmth shooting up from the base of his spine, spreading to his limbs, the tips of his fingers. It's enough that Jensen's immediately groaning and spilling over their combined fists, his free hand finally reaching Jared's neck and fitting back into the marks he'd left, like a puzzle piece falling into place.

He holds onto Jared until he's all spent, slumping against him slightly, knees weak. "That was...intense," he murmurs and he feels Jared nod slightly, stroking over his back with a big, warm hand. After a while of just standing like this Jensen finally lets go of Jared, pulling back and reaching for his jeans. They have nothing to clean up with and he winces as he pulls his boxers over his sticky and sensitive cock. He straightens his clothes and sees Jared do the same. When he looks at Jared he sees him averting his gaze once again.

"What?" he asks, half defensive, half confused. Jared doesn't answer, but the post-coital flush over his cheeks brightens considerably. "Do I have a wet spot or something?"

Jared shakes his head, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous tell Jensen's seen him play up in Sam many times before. "No, it's nothing. Forget it," he mutters, but Jensen's not going to let him get away with that. He pushes himself into Jared's space again, one hand splayed over Jared's chest, and dips his head to look Jared in the eye.

"Jared, if you think that I didn't mean what I said – well, you're stupid." Jensen looks at him openly, trying to put everything he feels into it. Jared blinks at him, mouth opening to say something, but Jensen barrels on. "We will get the collar. We'll do all this stuff you've been thinking about. Slow and easy, alright, Jay?"

After a long minute, Jared nods. "Alright," he echoes softly. He leans down, catching Jensen's lips with his and opening them gently with his tongue. When their mouths break apart, Jensen presses their foreheads together, keeping the contact between them continuous.

"Let's go out and see the fans. Then we'll head to my birthday party, and tomorrow morning we'll go online and look for a collar and leash," Jensen murmurs. "Sound good?"

"Yes, sounds good, Jen." Jared whispers. Then he presses their mouths together again, just a quick touch of lips. He pulls away, smoothing his clothes down as best as he can. They still look a little rumpled, but presentable enough. Jared flashes a blinding smile at Jensen and then he turns around and opens the door.

Jensen follows him out and watches as Jared reaches up, carefully stroking a hand over the fingerprints on his neck, before walking down the corridor towards the sound of the clapping fans.


End file.
